Seeking Solace
by angelgirl 158
Summary: He was my hero I'll always remember that.  After all he saved me from my father.  Dylans Pov Evan is Curly Goth Dylan is Red Goth.  Violence more of friendship than romance.


I'm upstairs in my room when I hear the front door slam open. I knew who it was. It was my father, drunk out of his mind again. A few years ago, he started staying out late, drinking. He'd get into fights with my mother. It was scary; always hearing her screams and pleads for him to stop… They were fighting now. I could hear it. My mother yelling about how my father is always drunk and never helps out with me anymore.

Father retorts by slapping her. The sound could be heard through the whole house. I decided to walk downstairs to get out before they came to yell at me. I paused as I walked into the kitchen. Mother was holding her cheek, looking up at Father with fear. He was a strong man, my father.

When he was in this drunken state, he could do unbelievable damage to my frail mother. I saw Father trying to strike Mother again, but she was able to scramble away. I mumbled conformist retards under my breath as I started to open the door.

But unfortunately for me they heard the door squeak as I opened it. Mother seeing the chance to escape pushed me out of the way and ran out the door. As I got up Father turned to me, smiling calmly, like nothing had happened.

"Dylan…" He stated too nicely, "Come here please." I shook my head.

"Fuck you conforim-" A gunshot was heard as I cried out when a pain erupted in my leg. I looked down, only to see blood dripping from my knee, onto the floor. I looked up with tears in my eyes, only to see my father walking towards me.

"Listen Dylan." He says. "I never loved you. Your mother never loved you. What I'm doing right now is just getting rid of the problem." He reached me before I could run.

Father slammed me against the wall, his hands wrapped around my neck, trying to strangle me. I started struggling only to have him tighten his grip. I could feel bruises forming on my skin and my knee hurt like hell. In one more desperate attempt, I brought my good knee up into his stomach. It had the desired effect. Father released his hold and doubled over, gasping for breath.

I raced out of the house as fast as I could (due to my knee) into the cemetery behind our house. Hopefully, father won't find me. I knew he was going to try though. I wasn't very far into the cemetery when I heard my father's voice. "Dylan! I'm going to find you! Then your dead!" I was crying silent tears, trying to run faster.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed me, covering my mouth and pulling me into the darkness behind a huge headstone. I started to struggle, crying even more.

"Shhh… Quiet Dylan." I relaxed as soon as I heard the deep voice of my best friend Evan.

Evan turned and started to maneuver me through the cemetery, only to stop at a small building. Evan pulled out his set of keys, since he worked at the cemetery, and opened the door leaning me in. Evan sat next to me. Even though it was dark, I could feel his gaze.

"Dylan... What happened? You were running through the forest pretty fast." I couldn't answer, so I just flung my arms around him and started to sob into his chest as his arms went around me.

Bits and pieces of what happened started coming out of my mouth. "Father came home… Hitting Mom… Shot me…" I felt his arms tighten at this.

"Dylan. Where is your father?" I gulped and tucked my face in the crook of his neck, seeking comfort.

"He's somewhe-," A twig snapped and I heard a voice that was close to us.

"Dylan You can't hide forever." It was Father. Evan looked at me.

"Is that your father?" I looked up at him and nodded.

Suddenly, he released me and stood up, grabbing a knife, Georgie's knife, off of his belt. I grabbed onto his long black trench coat, afraid.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He placed his hand on my head.

"Relax, Dylan… I will be back soon." He walked out of the room and I stayed quiet, trying to hear where Evan was. It wasn't to long until I heard a fight going on, a shouting match.

"Where's my son! I know you know!"

"Dylan told me what you did to him! I could have you arrested!" I recognized both voices as my father and Evan.

I heard footsteps coming towards me. "This is the direction you came from! He must be here somewhere!" I gulped, trying to swallow my panic.

The pain in my knee wasn't helping either. The other thing that worried me was that I hadn't heard Evan respond to my father. Where did he go? I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see the crazed look of my father.

"Ha! I knew you were here somewhere! Your little friend ditched you. You're all mi-" The sound of something being stabbed was heard and my father suddenly fell right in front of the door.

I heard someone else open the door. I started sobbing then. I couldn't take it anymore. Long arms wrapped around me. "It's okay, Dylan… that jackass is gone now…" I continued to cry, soon falling asleep in Evan's arms.

I woke up in a bedroom that wasn't mine. I started panicking until I remembered last night. Father and Evan… I must be in Evan's room. That thought was confirmed as he walked into the room. He smiled and put down the knife. It had blood on it, probably used to kill my father.

He sat down and lit a cigarette. "How is your knee?" I never noticed that it had been tended to and bandaged.

"It's alright. Evan, thank you." He grunted in response.

"Yes, well, don't be expecting me to come and save you whenever you need it. Way too conformist." I just nodded. This was Evan's way of saying your welcome. I was used too it.

"Evan, what-"

"I buried your asshole of a father in the cemetery. You're going to be staying here for awhile."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again knowing he meant Mother had left me. I tried to wipe them away before Evan saw them. No such luck. He shook his head and put his cigarette out before climbing on the bed and pulling me into a hug, my head lying on his chest.

"Hey…" He whispered. "My mother did the same to me. The bitch never wanted me, and I wanted to be away from her. Your not alone, Dylan."

I smiled and tucked my head under his neck like I had last night; my tears subsided for the moment as I started to fall asleep against Evan. I felt his arms tighten around me protectively. He knew I was drifting off. I snuggled closer to him in my daze. I heard him chuckle.

"Go to sleep Dylan… I'll be here when you wake up."

For the first time in the past 3 years I could fall asleep peacefully without worrying if Father was going to attack me. I knew I was safe. How did I know? Well, I knew because… Evan was here… and he'd never let anything bad happen to me.

_**Wow that was a long one. I had been working on it for days wow its 3 pages that's a record for my South Park stories. I'm so tired I haven't slept in 3 days either so I'm gonna go nap if I can peace.**_


End file.
